DE 20 2004 016 545 U1, and corresponding to US 2005-098 641-A, on which I am named as a co-inventor, show a fan in which a sensor is arranged on a circuit board in the region of the air entrance opening, and in which electronic components are arranged on a circuit board region that is arranged laterally on the fan.